


Happy Deathday (reupload)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Celebrations, Family, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Multi, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Party, Reveal, Revelations, Secrets, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: When Betelgeuse reveals that he was born-dead and therefore doesn’t have a birthday, it’s up to the rest of the family to ensure that he has a day worth celebrating. Even if it’s on the same day as Lydia’s birthday.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Happy Deathday (reupload)

Lydia woke up with a bright smile flashed across her face. It was her sixteenth birthday and she couldn't wait to celebrate with the rest of her family. She got out of bed and prepared for the day ahead. Putting on her favorite Black outfit and combat boots, she ran down the stairs in excitement and nearly tripped. Adam, who was walking a ways behind her on his way down from the attic, saw this and rushed down the stairs to catch her.

"Woah there, Lydia," said Adam as he helped the teenager up with his powers. "You could have hurt yourself badly."

Lydia laughed as she turned to face him. "But I didn't."

"Happy birthday, Lydia," said Adam, pulling her into a hug.

Lydia melted into her ghost father's embrace, a smile on her face. "Thank you, Adam."

He carefully helped her down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the rest of the family was waiting. There were a total of four gifts on the dining table, presumably one each from each of her parents. Lydia's eyes widened in excitement. She couldn't wait to open them all and see what they were.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LYDIA!!!" shout Charles, Delia, and Barbara in unison. Lydia rushed over and gave them each a hug one by one.

"Thank you guys," said Lydia with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much!!!!"

Betelgeuse sat alone in the corner, away from the celebration, his eyes sad. Lydia noticed this and turned towards him, as did all her parents. "Betelgeuse? What's wrong? Don't you have a gift for me for my birthday?" Lydia slowly made her way over towards her best demon friend with all her parents following, equal sad looks plastered on their faces. The demon looked down, his hair Blue and his eyes focused on the kitchen floor.

"I do have a gift for you. It's right here." He summoned a perfectly wrapped square box and handed it to the teenager. "But I'm sad."

"About what?" Delia cocked her head to the side.

"Well, I don't have a birthday. I was born-dead."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else's eyes widened.

Lydia rushed over and pulled him into a hug. "How could you not have a birthday. Everyone has a birthday, Betelgeuse. Even you. Are you sure you didn't forget when yours is?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I'd know when my birthday is," said Betelgeuse with sadness as Lydia let go of him and looked up at him. "I was created many centuries ago. I don't know the reason why but I do know I was created. My mom told me the story. In a mean way but she still told me the story."

"I'm surprised you don't have a birthday to celebrate," said Lydia. She turned to her parents and whispered, "What should we do?"

Sending Betelgeuse upstairs to Lydia's room and locking the door from the outside was the first step in their plan. To ensure that he wouldn't come downstairs and see what they were doing, Lydia had pushed a few chairs in front of her bedroom door which she would later remove when it came time to bring Betelgeuse downstairs to see what they had been planning together.

The five of them sat together at the kitchen counter, going over their plans.

"Create and hang Black and White balloons, Black and White streamers, and a Black and White striped banner that says 'Happy deathday, Betelgeuse' on it in gold lettering," Lydia said to the Maitlands. "Summon four gifts with Black and White striped wrapping paper and place them on the table next to mine. That's about it. You guys both know what you're doing?"

The Maitlands nodded.

With everything set up for Betelgeuse's own small party, Lydia was sent upstairs to go and fetch Betelgeuse. She unlocked her bedroom door from the outside and entered to find her best friend sitting on her bed with his legs dangling off of it and his eyes looking around the room. Lydia coughed to grab his attention and he looked at her.

"You ready to come back downstairs?" she asked with a smile.

Before Betelgeuse could say that he wasn't, Lydia grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him downstairs. He stopped and Lydia let go of his hand, running off to join her parents. "Wha- What is all this???"

"HAPPY DEATHDAY, BETELGEUSE!!!" his five favorite people in the world all shouted in unison, surprising him.

He just stood there, staring in shock and silence at everything set up in front of him, the only thing worth saying being, "T-t-thank you. Thank you all."

"Now let's celebrate together!" Lydia yelled in excitement, running back over and pulling Betelgeuse further into the kitchen.

This would be the best birthday (And deathday) ever. Betelgeuse couldn't wait for the next year and the next and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
